The modified Inglemann-Sundberg (IS) procedure created a submucosal dissection plane in the trigone region of the bladder, for purposes of interrupting the afferent nerves emanating from the bladder trigone, as a treatment for OAB (Over active bladder). This dissection plane was created with basic surgical technique, via the superior portion of the vagina. A flap was created then re-approximated to result in a dissection layer within the congruent tissue of the vagina and trigone of the bladder. While apparently successful clinically, few physicians have adopted this. Even early study authors apparently do not continue to perform this procedure.
Some limiting factors in adoption of this procedure is its relative invasiveness, use of rudimentary surgical tools, together with the challenge of creating the dissection plane essentially blindly, without clear visual bladder landmarks from the vaginal approach.